1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a structure for supporting panels to form a ceiling in a horizontal plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of suspended ceilings has in general comprised a plurality of intersecting runners forming a rectangular grid in a horizontal plane. The runners are generally made in the shape of an inverted "T" with an upstanding web and outwardly extending flanges. Sound absorbing or decorative panels are held in the horizontal plane on the flanges of the runners. The ceiling can be made with panels or tiles with a large range of sizes and can be either the exposed or concealed type.
Usually the runners are held in place by wires secured to an overhead support system. Most commonly the overhead support system is a series of wooden beams. In some cases a cracked or unsightly plaster or wallboard ceiling may be used as the support means where one wishes to cover the unsightly ceiling.
Generally, the suspension runners are supported on wires which are secured to an overhead support means.
Clips of various types have been also used to support the T-shaped runners. These clips have been either metal or plastic but generally they have been designed to be used with a predetermined system and are not generally adaptable to other systems.
In addition, prior art clips lack the flexibility of providing for different distances between the ceiling and the overhead support systems. In certain applications, it is desirable to install the new ceiling very close to the existing overhead support system, particularly where the room height is rather low. On the other hand, it may be desirable to provide for a deep plenum chamber between the ceiling and the overhead support system to accommodate utility wiring of air conditioning ducts. Obviously, a universal type clip which can accommodate both constructions is highly desirable.